Despertad
by Moti
Summary: El 14vo ha despertado y Allen no puede hacer nada. Yullen?


"_Si el 14avo llega a despertar, por favor mátame"_

Entrenaba como nunca. Todos sus compañeros en el mismo salón. Sentía la mirada de algunos y susurros de otros. Se sentía excluido, de por si antes lo miraban por su aspecto, ahora más por una cierta relación con los Noah.

Pero aun sentía que tenía a sus amigos, su comportamiento era casi igual que siempre.

"¿Estas seguro?"

Se oyó una voz en su interior, se asusto porque la oyó mucho más fuerte que las demás veces.

-Cállate, no tengo porque oírte – susurro.

"Tienes porque, estas obligado a escucharme"

- ¡Cállate!! – grito desesperado. Ahora sí, todos tenían la mirada sobre él, miradas con miedo, pero lo le importo demasiado, luchaba a sus adentros… no soportaría mucho…

-¿Allen estas bien? – Pregunta estúpida. Con tan solo verlo uno se da cuenta de que no lo está. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, tomando su cabeza con las manos y respirando entrecortadamente.

Se le acerco unos pasos…

- ¡No te acerques…!! - no era una orden, era un ruego.

Se quedo justo detrás de él. En realidad estaba harto de su actitud, esa risa falsa y fingir que no le afectaba nada de lo que decían a sus espaldas.

0o0o0o0

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y no sabía la razón. Ver al chico de esa manera tal vez le provocaba su llanto.

Decidió acercarse un poco a él.

- ¡No…!! – Ese grito la asusto, ¿Por qué no quería a nadie cerca?

No lo entendía…

0o0o0o

"Está luchando" – Pensó.

Verlo así le daba… no lo sabía. Era una sensación extraña. ¿Empatía?

Fundó su katana, también decidió acercarse, Pero no demasiado y tratando de que no se diera cuenta.

"Esto no va a terminar bien…"

Otro grito. Se abrieron las puertas del salón

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – entro Komui Lee, seguido de Leverrier y Howard Link.

- Hermano, Allen –_kun _esta…-

- Ese chico dejara de ser Walker muy pronto.- Intervino Malcom C. Leverrier sin ningún sentimiento en la voz, mirando con desprecio la escena.

Todo quedo en silencio. El peliblanco dejo de jadear y se levanto. Esos ojos grises se encontraban perdidos.

- Walker…-

- Buenas Tardes – saludo aquel chico con una voz diferente a la suya.

Miro a su alrededor.

- Allen? – Pregunto Lavi acercándose.

-Lavi no…-

- ¿_Are? _Tu eres el chico que tiene una lucha interna, igual que este – se señalo a sí mismo.

- Si hablas de esa manera… no eres Allen –_kun... _– susurro Lenalee.

-Exacto querida, así que tu eres la pequeña Lenalee…te considera como una hermana ala que debe proteger… es una pena – su voz fingió una gran tristeza.

- ¿Cómo que…?-

- Deja de hablar de cosas que no te interesan –

- ¡Yu Kanda! El más querido… tienes razón, no me corresponde decir estas cosas ¿verdad?

- Catorceavo, está obligado a ser nuestro aliado, en caso de negarse… -

- La muerte me espera, bla bla, déjame pensar… - se sentó en el frio suelo, simulando una gran concentración que casi uno podría considerar cómico, pero dadas las circunstancias…

- No lo piense mucho, solo tiene dos opciones…-

- Solo déjeme ver algo – Miro la mano izquierda del muchacho del que se hallaba dentro, si obedecía, ese muchacho… una luz verde deslumbro por el lugar…

- Valla, ¿Esto es inocencia?- miraba fascinado el brazo recién transformado.

- ¿Cómo..!? –

-Este pequeño es algo extraño, de veras…- aun miraba su propio brazo, moviendo los dedos afilados.

-Catorceavo… no se le permite…-

- Ya lo hice – saco la lengua en señal de burla.

- Por favor detente…-

-No es justo… precisamente tu me dices eso… - se acerco lentamente a aquella joven, un movimiento rápido y la cortaría, en efecto…

Un grito y sangre visito el salón.

Lo malo del asunto era que no dio con la persona que debía.

- Muy mal hecho Kanda – la voz burlona de esa persona desapareció, ahora se volvió fría, acompañado de una mirada despiadada. Sus dedos afilados estaban llenos de sangre, no importaba si se llenaban más, con tal de entretenimiento…

Más gritos, de dolor y miedo.

El herido no se apartaba del lugar, los demás no podían moverse, no sabían si el pequeño había hecho algo o el miedo que les provocaba la situación.

Kanda aun permanecía de pie, delante de Lenalee, tratando de protegerla. Sus heridas eran tan profundas, que se sorprendía como es que estaba de pie.

No supo de donde saco las fuerzas para hablar y tomar al peliblanco de los hombros.

-¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Despierta de una jodida vez!!! –no hablo, grito, al mismo tiempo, empezó a zarandearlo con desesperación.

- Valla… si te importa…-

"_Por favor mátame"_

La cara del samurái se contorsiono, esa voz, le suplicaba…

Le abofeteo con fuerza.

- Deja de decir estupideces…-

-Si lo haces, le guardaras mucho sufrimiento- sonrió de manera despreciable.

-¿Hacer que cosa?- una voz detrás de él susurró.

"_Hazlo"_

- ¡Que te calles!!! –volvió a zarandearlo, mientras que el otro sonreía ampliamente.

Sus heridas aun no estaban curadas del todo, aun sangraba.

- Hazlo y no sufrirá más. –

- ¡Como se que lo dice él...!- se detuvo, sintió dolor, otro cuchillo afilado entraba en él.

-Solo tú y yo lo oímos… hazlo de una vez o no vivirás para presenciarlo- saco aquel cuchillo, viendo la sangre que había obtenido.

-¿De que está hablando?- volvió a susurrar.

Su sangre se veía apetecible, empezó a lamer los cuchillos con delicadeza.

- Sabes delicioso… otra razón por la que debo matarte a ti y no a la pequeña.-

- ¡Maldito…!

-No te muevas o te quedas sin compañero, Bookman –

Lavi no tuvo más remedio que volver a mirar sin hacer nada.

"_Por favor"_

- Tu dijiste… ¡tu dijiste que lucharías, maldita sea!- jadeo.

Esa nueva herida hacia que respirara entrecortadamente.

-¡Dijiste que lo detendrías!!! –

El peliblanco se alejo de él.

- Calla…- ahora era el otro, el que estaba desesperado.

-Lo prometiste ¿verdad? , ¡Cúmplelo de una buena vez!-

-¡Cállate!! – su mirada era la de un maniático – ¿que es lo que estas haciendo?

Sonrió.

- No puede ser… entonces…- empezó a carcajear. - ¿Cómo es que no vi eso?

Carcajeo más fuerte.

- De que te burlas…

Su risa se volvió una risa desesperada.

- Entonces te importa más de lo deberías, tanto que planeaste que haría ¿verdad?-

-No sé de que hablas…-

-Claro que si…- alzo de nuevo aquel brazo izquierdo. Corrió hacia él.

Derramamiento de sangre. Sangre ajena a Kanda.

- Oh…- Una larga katana salió del peliblanco.

Cayó al suelo. Comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? –

- Mírate en un espejo, bastardo –

Justamente miro al filo de la katana, esa sombra empezó a desaparecer.

- No… - esa sombra desapareció.

Cerró los ojos…

-Allen _– kun_…-

Oyó que lo llamaban, no quería abrir los ojos, quería dormir y quedarse así, la cama era tan cómoda…

-Allen _– kun_…-

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, se percato de que le dolía cierta parte del cuerpo.

Lo había hecho.

- ¡Despertaste!-

- Le – Lenalee…-

-No hables, estas muy herido, ese Kanda… - hizo un puchero al mencionar su nombre.

- Ka-nda…-

-Sí, también salió muy herido, pero ya fue dado de alta, tiene suerte –

- ¿Don-de esta? –

- No lo sé… tal vez entrenando, no le importa haber sido herido y luego salir a entrenar, es típico de él ¿no?

- Quie-ro leva-ntarme…-

-¡De ninguna manera! Allen –_kun _aun no estas curado…si lo haces, tu herida se abrirá de nuevo. –

Algo de silencio.

- ¿Cómo es-tan los de-más?-

-Bien, mejor que nunca… ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad…

Esas palabras lo reconfortaron de una manera increíble.

- Allen – _kun,_ no llores…-

- Le-nalee, ¿Enserio todo volvió a la norma-lidad?

La chica comprendió lo que había dicho.

- Si, ahora sí – lo ayudo a secarse sus lágrimas.

0o0o0

Se podía decir que estaba curado. Su apetito volvió después de varias semanas.

Pero aun no se encontraba lleno, tenía que ver a esa persona.

Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba evadiendo. Al fin, lo encontró, solo, como lo esperaba.

- Kanda.-

Esa persona volteo, tal vez sin querer, se dio cuenta el peliblanco ya que la cara de este se vio reflejada algo de sorpresa.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? –

Ese carácter, sonrió ampliamente.

- Nada en especial –

Kanda lo miro con algo de enojo.

-No debes moverte mucho – volteo la mirada

- Valla quien lo dice… según me dijeron, tú me hiciste eso-

- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?-

Claro que lo recordaba.

- No –

- Mentiroso-

- No miento…-

- Eres demasiado malo mintiendo _moyashi…-_

- Y tu muy malo para fingir que no te preocupan algunas personas, _bakanda_-

_-¡Ja!_ Te crees demasiado importante…

- Para ti si… -

Logro que volteara a verlo. Su rostro era indescriptible.

-Auch!- un golpe buen dado.

-Eso es para que no hables demás –

Allen lo miro confundido. Se asusto un poco cuando se le acerco al rostro.

Cerró los ojos esperando otro golpe.

-Eso es por haberme preocupado –

Salió de aquel lugar, dejando al peliblanco desarmado.

Le había besado.

-------------------------------------------

Mi primer fic subido aquí…

Espero que les guste :D


End file.
